battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get in the Van/Transcript
Before the intro walks to the swing, and sits on the third swing walks to the swing, and sits on the fourth swing jumps out of the swing, and moves to the left-most swing jumps out of the swing, and moves to the second to the left swing shows up as Metal Leafy and Bubble freak out and make weird faces at her [ Intro plays ] After the intro and Bubble are trying to freeze Leafy in Metal form by throwing Freeze Juice syringes at her gives an onion to Leafy and Leafy eats it starts to move off to the right and Leafy go to the HPRC to revive the lost contestants (who died in the previous episode) cranks it while Bubble types the names of the contestants to be brought back attempts to throw a knife to kill Leafy while she is hiding in a bush throws the knife, Leafy dodges it, Bubble and the other revived contestants dodge it too. cuts to Coiny and Needle listening to the Puffball Speaker Box Puffball Speaker Box gets stabbed by the knife and stops mid-sentence Puffball Speaker Box starts vomiting a rainbow substance screen pops up with the text "Members of the puffball species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress." runs away from the vomiting Speaker Box is watching it, she vomits an Evil Leafy and made the area around her dark and Ice Cube show up walking to Pin to talk with her cuts to Book and Ice Cube climbing the Eiffel Tower to go to Match's dance party by climbing a black rope during windy weather and Ice cube reach the Clubhouse of Awesomeness while Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby are dancing kicks Book and Ice Cube out of the dance party cuts to Leafy talking to Firey starts to worry hammer crushes Leafy disappears spits Rainbow onto her puts his Speaker Box to the ground AT STAKE! Cake at Stake cuts to the elimination area is showing the likes, with Puffball at 424 likes (the most) and Match at 201 likes (the least) is showing the graph of likes over the last five days of the top 3 contestants with the most likes slaps Tennis Ball for wanting Rocky to win cuts to the Prize Wheel spins the wheel, and "Removal of Limbs of chosen contestant" is selected limbs are removed by mechanical hands from the Speaker Box laughs limbs are put onto the top of Puffball shows the flashback on the previous episode when the Puffball Speaker Box is rating W.O.A.H Bunch's Dream Island Firey Speaker Box throws the Donut Chops to the members of the W.O.A.H Bunch, who are sitting on yellow stairs just near the elimination podium in the W.O.A.H Bunch catch their Donut Chops, except for Pin, who was newly limbless catches the cake and makes a weird face Firey Speaker box throws the cake to the three people and they catch it cake to the four people catches it then bites and tastes it appears vertically on Golf Ball, Spongy, Book, Pencil, Match and Fries, meaning they are in the Bottom 6 is crying lumps of dirt lump of dirt lands on Match cake on the two people cake on Pencil and catches it showing the Bottom Three. Golf Ball and Fries (on the sides) appear to be angry on Match (on the center) cake on Fries is showing the dislikes of Golf Ball and Match, later, Golf Ball's dislikes stop at 406 while Match's dislikes stop at 426 and Match's dislike bar is colored redder, meaning Match is eliminated. Firey Speaker Box throws cake to Golf Ball, and the cake gets stuck on Golf Ball's Face ties a rope around one of Match's legs and the rope is connected to the podium shows the wires of the dislikes of Golf Ball and Match over the last 5 days cuts to Golf Ball talking to Match Sender Scoop Thrower activates, trying to send Match to the TLC contestants except Pencil and the Firey Speaker Box walk away from the podium stops going up to the TLC and goes back to the ground Switching of team members the recommended characters for this episode are shown, with Waffle (resembling Spongy) being the 1st cuts to Pin selecting Nickel to join her team Pin: Nickel, do you want to join our team? Nickel: But Coiny's also in your team. Pin: So, you two can be the bestest of friends! Coiny: No! Pin. Don't you know, if Nickel and I are close together, bad things happen! Pin: Stop it with that nonsense, join our team! pushes Nickel near Coiny, waving the area around Coiny, Nickel, Yellow Face and Needle(though unaffected) cuts to Yellow Face asking Spongy to join his team Yellow Face: Spongy, join our team! Spongy: Ohoho. (Meaning he accepts to go to Pin's team) Golf Ball: Uh... They keep stealing our team members! This must stop! Tennis Ball: I agree, but how will we stop it? Golf Ball: Oh, I know! Everyone on our team must promise to never switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch, and all of our team members cooperate, we should be safe. Tennis Ball: Sounds like a good plan! I promise to never switch. Golf Ball: I also promise. Puffball: So do I. Golf Ball: Good job, Puffy. frowns for GB calling her Puffy Firey: I promise. Fries: I promise. Gelatin: I promise. Golf Ball: Do you promise, Rocky? Rocky: Mmhm! Golf Ball: Wow! This is going better than I expect– Pencil: I don't promise. Golf Ball: WHAT? That's nonsense, you have to promise. Pencil: Well, I-I don't want to switch teams right now, but I do want to have the freedom to switch teams, in-in a few try, I want it to. Golf Ball: You need to PROMISE RIGHT NOW that you will never leave my team! Pencil: Sorry GB, can't do that. Ball fakes sick Ruby: I don't promise either! claps with Pencil Book: ''' Neither do we! '''Ice Cube: Yea! starts walking away from Golf Ball Golf Ball: No! Stop this immediately! This is unacceptable! Pencil: Sorry, Bossy Bot, but we are going to succeed. of Pencil's alliance and the alternates start talking about their new team Match: So, are we like, we are a new team now? Pencil: You bet! Bubble: What should we name ourselves? Ice Cube: Revenge! Ruby: Poopy Mayonnaise! Book: Well, we formed this team so we can have our freedom right? Match: Right. Book: So we should name our team "Freedom"! Pencil: But that is sound like "Free-dumb", and we are not dumb. Match: We are totally not like dumb, we are so super-smart! Pencil: Well, that is obvious what our team should be. FREESMART! Match, Bubble, Ice Cube, Book and Ruby: Yay! cuts to the W.O.A.H Bunch talking that they are tied for the largest team Coiny: Yes! I knew their - is inevitable, now we are the largest team. Pin: We are tied for the largest team. Coiny: Wha-Whatever, it doesn't make a difference. Firey Speaker Box: Enough blabber already, time to spin the wheel! Spinning the wheel runs into the wheel and spins it, "Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain" is selected Needle: Where is Yoyle Mountain? Coiny: It's in Yoyleland, which is 2,763 miles away. Firey Speaker Box: A team must all of it's team members to reach the summit, to complete the challenge. is zoomed out, Pencil's team members walk across near the wheel, while the W.O.A.H Bunch and Team No-Name are watching from the back Firey Speaker Box: Whichever team is last do so, will be up for elimination! Got it? Book: Yep! Firey Speaker Box: So on your mark, get set– hold on. Match, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the TLC. grabs Gelatin to her match-head, disguising as a tree Match: I'm not Match, I'm totally, like, a tree. Firey Speaker Box: ''' Oh, ok then, but Bubble, you're not supposed to be here either! '''Bubble: Uh, um, im, im (confused) Match (whistling): You're also a tree! Bubble: What do you mean? Match: I said, you're a tree! Bubble: Oh! I get it! grabs Gelatin from Match's match-head and put it to the top of her head Bubble: Yes, I'm a tree! Firey Speaker Box: Oh, --, hurry on. Ready, set, go! Contest Ruby: So, FreeSmart, what's our plan? Pencil: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN! except Pencil get in the Van Pencil: Wait, we should bring the HPRC with us. cuts to Team No-Name Golf Ball: Team No-Name! Get onto Puffball ASAP! in the Team No-Name get into the top of Puffball, and Puffball starts flying cuts to W.O.A.H. Bunch Coiny: Are we just gonna walk to Yoyle Mountain? Nickel: What else can we do? Pin: Slow down! I'm already exhausted! Coiny: '''Oh no! We are going to lose! '''Pin: Hopping could be so tiring, Coiny: Uh, you're round! Why not just roll? cuts to FreeSmart watching Puffball from the Van Bubble: What's that? Match: It's like, Puffball. Pencil: What? Why are they passing us? Golf Ball: GAHAHAH! No one can defeat the Puffball! cuts to W.O.A.H Bunch is now rolling, and the other members running Nickel: Oh, no, the other teams are now way ahead of us now! cuts back to the FreeSmart Van slaps Match Match: Ow! What was that for? Book: We passed the library, so I'm supposed to slap you. Match: Says who? Book: Says the rules. You can slap me, if we passed a matchstick factory. Ruby: Hey, where did all the peanuts go? Pencil: You ate them all. Ruby: What? No. Pencil: Yes Ruby, you definitely ate them all. cuts to Team No-Name Gelatin: There isn't enough room up here. Golf Ball: No, No! Gelatin! NO NO! Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky get kicked out of Puffball Gelatin: That's better. 3 people fall from the sky and crash into the Evil Forest Leafy suddenly appears, making the 3 scream and run away, except for Rocky, who still is smiling cuts back to FreeSmart FreeSmart van is passing through from the plains to a snowy taiga Pencil: Guys, look, there is snow outside! Bubble: Hey, Ice Cube, this is right where you belong! (Laughs) Ice Cube: No! picks a clump of snow outside throws the Snowball to Book Book: Hey! throws a snowball to Ruby, then vice-versa and Ruby keep throwing snowballs on each other Pencil: Peoples! stop throwing snow in the car. It's BAD if it mixes with the gasoline! Ruby: Aw, come on, Pencil. It can't be that bad. starts mixing with the gasoline of the Van, then the Van starts expelling clumps of glue(snow + gasoline) cuts back to Team No-Name Fries: Gelatin! What were you thinking? Gelatin: I told you, there isn't enough room up here. Fries: We can't win the challenge unless all of our Team members get to there! Do you know what that means? Gelatin: Uhh........ Fries: We need to get to go back and get them! Turn around Puffball. Puffball: Ok, it's ok. cuts back to FreeSmart Van is driving through the Evil Forest Book: This place looks early familiar. Pencil: OMG A CANYON! on the Van starts jumping to jump through the Canyon Match: Jump! Jump! Jump! Van tilts 360 degrees whiles jumping cuts back to Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky being chased by Evil Leafy 3 people scream and run to the Evil Canyon while Evil Leafy chases them Golf Ball: Oh no, A CANYON! What do we do? Tennis Ball: If we quickly build a trebuchet, we might be able to– Van rides into Evil Leafy, pushing the 3 people to Evil Leafy's mouth, eating them. Leafy becomes big and eats the FreeSmart Van and the 3 people music plays for 2 minutes ENDS HERE Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts